


Stop And Feel The Rain

by littlecajunlady



Category: Freaks and Geeks
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 17:51:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9618590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlecajunlady/pseuds/littlecajunlady
Summary: Lindsay has a minor freak out after she and Kim leave home to follow the Grateful Dead for the summer.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this drabble to tumblr (littlecajunlady) on April 2, 2015 and the prompt was, "We're in the middle of the thunderstorm and you want to stop and feel the rain?"

They were nearly to Texas when Lindsay had her first real freak out. “Kim, my parents are going to _kill_ me when they find out! I can’t believe I actually went through with this! What was I thinking?”

“Would you relax? This is, like, the coolest thing you’ve ever done. Don’t ruin it.”

It was after midnight and Kim was driving the van through a thunderstorm. The two Deadheads were asleep in the back, completely oblivious to the storm and Lindsay’s meltdown.

“We have to turn back.”

“No way, we are _not_ going back!” In fact, Kim sped up just to make a point. “We’ve been driving for two days and we’re almost there. It’s too late.”

“Oh God,” Lindsay groaned, leaning back in her seat and covering her face with her hands. “I am so dead.”

“So what?”

“I’m not like you, Kim, okay? I’ve never done anything like this. When we get back they’ll probably ground me until I leave for college.”

“I guess you’d better make the best of it then.” When Lindsay scoffed, Kim said, “I’m serious, Lindsay. Stop thinking about what’s going to happen when we get home. You’re never going to have any fun if you worry the whole time.”

Kim pulled the van over. Lindsay asked, “What are you doing?”

“Get out.”

“What? It’s pouring out there!”

“Yeah, that’s the idea,” Kim said, putting the van in park. When she went to open her door, Lindsay grabbed her arm to stop her.

“We’re in the middle of a thunderstorm and you want to stop and feel the rain?”

Kim rolled her eyes and jerked her arm away. With a weary sigh she said, “Do you know how exhausting it is to be friends with such a buzzkill? Lindsay, you have _got_ to stop thinking so much.”

Kim got out of the van before she could stop her. Lindsay watched her jump up and down in the rain with her arms in air, screaming at the top of her lungs. She wanted to be that spontaneous, that care-free. Maybe Kim had a point. With a deep breath and a small smile, Lindsay opened the door to join her.


End file.
